Optical networks and the like (e.g., wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), Optical Transport Network (OTN), Ethernet, and the like) at various layers are deploying control plane systems and methods. Control plane systems and methods provide automatic allocation of network resources in an end-to-end manner. Exemplary control planes may include Automatically Switched Optical Network (ASON) as defined in G.8080/Y.1304, Architecture for the automatically switched optical network (ASON) (02/2005), the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS) Architecture as defined in Request for Comments (RFC): 3945 (10/2004) and the like, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference; Optical Signaling and Routing Protocol (OSRP) from Ciena Corporation which is an optical signaling and routing protocol similar to PNNI (Private Network-to-Network Interface) and MPLS; or any other type control plane for controlling network elements at multiple layers, and establishing connections there between. Control plane systems and methods use bandwidth advertisements to notify peer nodes of available link capacity. The bandwidth advertisements exchange information over a dedicated and well known communication channel with peers on opposite ends of the communication link.
Operators typically deploy optical networks in a layered fashion having access, metro, regional, and/or core networks. In fiber constrained networks, network types (access, metro, regional, and/or core networks) may overlap to a point when one network's line port may be another network's drop port resulting in single points of failure. Conventionally, shared risk link group details (SRLG) are assigned to line ports (network-network interface (NNI) ports). However, overlapping networks occupying the same are more common in fiber constrained networks and a single points of failure in the network because of incomplete understanding of the common SRLG in the networks. Generally, an SRLG is a concept that multiple different services may suffer from a common network failure if they are sharing a common failure risk such as, without limitation, a common fiber, a fiber conduit, common hardware, etc.
Of note, the different network types may utilize different control plane layers or some of the network types may not utilize control planes at all. In such an environment, service calls between networks may require diverse paths therethrough such as best-effort, maximally diverse, absolutely diverse, etc. Conventionally, there is no way to identify SRLG information between networks resulting in unpredictable failure modes, unidentified shared risks on connections spanning different networks, and the like.